


Winchester-Kline

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Because I love Sam Winchester. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sam Winchester, Conditioning, Dean's the cool uncle who tags along at the end, Did I mention Lucifer sucks?, Fluff, Gen, He lost all rights to be Jack's parental unit after 15x17, I can't believe that has to be a tag, I'm bitter. Bite me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer decides to have some fun with his favorite victim, Lucifer is a big ol' bag of dicks, Lucifer is a terrible father, Lucifer sucks, M/M, Mentions of the Last of Us, Michael's in here I guess but he's hardly mentioned, Platonic Cuddling, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam is an AMAZING dad, Sam's got PTSD, So....spoilers I guess?, Whipping, actually, alternate ending of 15x19, father-son bonding, sam is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: Being tortured by Lucifer for close to a millennia was enough to make anyone afraid but even after all those years Sam never imagined his horror when he turned to Jack with his eyes blazing in rage with the whip gleaming under the lights dressed in his blood....
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Lucifer (Implied)
Series: Because I love Sam Winchester. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Winchester-Kline

"So this's what dad was so anxious to get his hands on." Lucifer said, holding the book to his chest with that smirk that's tormented his dreams for the last 8 years.

"What?" Michael asked, his eyes wide.

But it wasn't from horror, he knew his expressions as well as Lucifer's, even after he got bored in the cage, he'd spent enough time with him for Sam to know when he was angry and above all hurt. It always happened after a fight between him and Lucifer that had always ended with him being ripped to shreds in one way or another.

"Yeah, so. Wasn't being totally truthful back there but dad's the one who let me out. Breaking news bro, I'm the favorite again." he said, smirking as Michael's face falls. It wasn't obvious like Lucifer's. It was subtle, like the tick of a clock, the barest traces of a breeze. Oh, but it was there. "Now, he said that if I got him this handy little death sentence that I could pick my own reward."

His heart's in his throat, he can hear himself choking but it's as if he's a ghost, watching as his body shuts down and burning hot panic bubbles under his skin. Lucifer's eyes trail up to meet his and...there it is, the mouth twisting up. His tell for when he knows he's scared and how much he's enjoying it. His lungs are burning, the air isn't enough. It's like it's trying to kill him instead of keeping him alive. Michael charged forwards but Lucifer flicked his wrist sending his brother straight onto a piece of sharpnel that impaled his abdomn. Spitting blood and guts.

"Now that he's out of the way. My reward. But, uh, we all know what I want don't we?" he asked. "Hey, Sammy. How's my son?" _My son. My son. MY SON._

"Don't call him that." snarled Dean.

Lucifer released him from the pressure of his stare and sneers sending Dean across the room and into the column. Sam flinches, his breath hitching in his throat. _Where's Jack?_

"You know Dean." he said, snapping his fingers and the book disappears, evaporating like cloud and dispersing into the air. He gets his reward now...no, no, no. "I'm really tired of you getting in my way. First it was during the apocalypse then it was after your lapdog took Sammy away from me and now? Interrupting my fun again? Well, you know what they say. Third time's the charm right? Why don't you tell Dean what happens when something interrupts our fun Sam?"

He shook his head, his tongue seemed to have evaporated from his mouth leaving a dessert in its place. _He was gone. We were free...Jack was finally safe...we were happy. I never thought he'd stoop to this level...but I should've...I should've known. Chuck likes a good drama, he wants me to suffer._ Sam gasped as he's dragged forwards, falling to his knees when his legs can't keep up with his impatience. His head is bowed and he's heaving before Lucifer in all his vicious might. He can't get up. His legs don't want to work.

"How long have you been out of the cage? About eight years? Is that all it takes for you to forget all your lessons?" he asked, his voice dropping, growling and spiting. The closest Nick's vessel ever got to his true voice. He knows what he wants, an answer. That was rule number 2. But he won't. Lucifer grabbed him up by his flannel and slammed him onto the map table with his eyes glowing in rage. "You answer me. Do you understand? Even with all your stupidity? Be a good bitch, save yourself some pain."

"No." he said. It was weak and barely above a whisper. _Pathetic_ "I'll never be your bitch again."

He didn't like that. Lucifer grabbed his head and slammed it onto the table. He heared more than felt his skull crack from the unholy pressure that arose from the bump. His eyes watered, tears streamed down his dangerously pale skin. His brain was vibrating and, to him, seemed to be screaming. Flashes of the cage raced past his blurry vision, fleeting and barely there. Was that blood in his mouth? He couldn't tell. His tongue was hurting too, he must've bitten it. Sam choked turning to the side and spiting out droplets of blood that violently painted the glowing table.

He was pulled from the table and left to slam onto the cold tile, cracking his head for the second time. His lungs ached as the wind was brutally ripped from them. Sam groaned as his ribs cracked from a kick. He rolled into a ball, hastily covering his head. Lucifer grabbed his arm and rolled him around again, he placed his shoe on his throat and leaned on his knee. He whimpered holding onto his ankle in a pathetic attempt of a plea.

"What was that Sam?" he asked, turning his head to the side and cupping his ear. "I didn't hear you."

"I-I, uh, I'm...I'm sorry...please, please, please I'm sorry." he sobbed softly. All his lessons coming back to him in a rush.

"Ah, there's my little bitch." he said, rustling his hair almost fondly. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." he mumbled, nodding. _A whore Sammy, that's all you're going to be. I'm going to tear you apart and break you down until you can barely function. I'm gonna make you enjoy feeling my dick in your ass. Hell. I'll have you begging for it._ "I missed you...so much."

"Oh, I know you did." he said, smirking before he yanked him up by his flannel again. "Tell big brother what happens when someone pisses me off by interrupting our fun little times."

"T-tuh-ah-the wuh-wh-whip." he muttered.

"Yes. And big brother is gonna watch as I tear his baby brother apart. Wouldn't that be fun Sam?"

"Yeah..." he said. Not hiding his utter sorrow even though he should so Dean doesn't feel so guilty.

Lucifer smirked snapping his fingers and freezing Dean in place and keeping his eyes wretched open. Dean was screaming at him but he can't hear him over the dull rush of blood pumping through the veins in his ears.

"Quiet." Lucifer said, snapping his fingers and revealing in Sam's flinch and immediate attempt to scramble as far as humanly possible away from him. He grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "Where you going Sammy? Are you trying to run away from me?"

"No...no." he said, shaking his head feverishly, causing his beautiful hair to scratch off his perfect face that he couldn't wait to break.

"You're gonna be punished because of something Dean did. All that pain and torment that you're about to go through it's all Dean's fault. You know that, don't you?" he asked. Sam began hyperventalating again as his poisoned words began to warp his mind to his mold. His cheek flared with pain as Lucifer's jagged hand slammed against it, making sure to gouge out pieces of his skin. Leaving crescent cuts behind. "Answer me. And it better be the right one. Whose fault is it?"

"Dean's...he should've stayed out of it." he answered. Dean's face crumbles in shock and he looks at him with hurt and guilt. "I'm going to be whipped bloody because Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"That's right Sammy. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted your sweet virgin ass again, but now I have to." he said.

Sam shuddered as his favorite whip appears in his hands. The chain was still flaked in his blood, decades old at this point and shining menacingly.

"On your knees Sam." he growled.

Sam took off his top and faced his thrashing brother, he wasn't sure if he was pleading or swearing but Lucifer didn't seem to care. His eyes slowly turned from him and he met his son's horrified blue ones, with his jaw hanging open. The clink of the chain was all the warning he got. The metal broke his back instantly from the amount of pure force put into the swing. His skin tearing was a dull echo compared to his spine. Shards of glass sawed away at his bones, cutting in deeper and deeper. He gave a breathless groan. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He watched with blurry eyes as flakes of blood flew in every direction. The second clink came rushing through the air. His back arched as more lashes opened up. The pain was blinding, his ears rang from how loud his screams were.

"NO!" Jack screamed, barreling over and knocking Lucifer to the ground with his hands on his throat "NO!"

He grabbed Jack's hair and tore his body off him, sending him flying into a book case. The wood snapped, groaning as it comes tumbling down. His feverish eyes took in Lucifer standing up with rage in his eyes. And he was walking towards Jack...

"Stop!" Sam choked out, grabbing onto the chair and pulling himself, heaving, up and onto the table, leaning on it so heavily his stomach began cramping. "Hurt me instead. Torture me, rip me up, stretch me out or whip me. R...take me too...I won't complain, I won't cry, I won't beg. Just...don't hurt Jack...don't hurt my son."

Lucifer paused, humming in thought before he turned to his struggling victim who looked very appealing bent over the map table. He rolled his whip around in his fingers, considering his options.

"You'll let me do whatever I want with you? Just like the old days?"

"Anything...just don't hurt him. Lucifer please. He's my son...the only thing I have left in this world...my kid." he whispered, barely able to believe he was begging the devil once again. Why was he so weak?

"Alright. Deal."

He snapped his fingers and his spine was painfully forced back together.

"Now, you need to make him leave. We can't have junior getting the wrong message right?" he asked.

' _Our son, Sammy. You did good raising him for me. But I think it's time we share custody, what do you think? Give the little ankle biter some stability. I could even change him to his actual age. You'd like that._ '

He didn't answer, he forced his screaming thoughts down, hiding them where his grace couldn't reach. He collapsed besides his whimpering son and helped him sit up. Sam glared at Lucifer because of the injuries he'd left on him.

"Sam, please. I don't want to go. Don't make me leave you here with him." he begged.

"Listen to me." he whispered, brushing his hair out off his face and gently holding onto his face as if it'd be the last time he ever did it. "I'm gonna be just fine. But I need you to go to your room and wait for me. Okay?"

"No! He's...he's going to hurt you like the book said." he said, shaking his head viciously with fresh tears pouring from his eyes. "What sort of person am I if I just let someone torture you?"

"A good one. He'll make it worse if you're watching." he mumbled. Jack stared at him in confusion. "I'll come for you after. I promise." he nodded, biting his lips in shame and horror. "Hey. None of that now. This isn't your fault, do you hear me? This isn't your fault."

"Why won't you let me stay if it's not my fault? I can help you."

"Because I won't let you get hurt. I'll never let that happen again." he muttered.

Jack nodded hugging him tightly before he slowly got to his feet and left, brushing away the last of his tears. Sam bowed his head, his fingers burnt from how tightly he held onto his rust red jeans that'd been black the morning before. Lucifer's ice wrapped around him like poison, softly killing him.

"Wow, you know I'm sorta sorry that I never thought about roping you into raising our son from the get-go. You're a hell of a lot better at it than I gave you credit for." he said, stroking his hair.

Sam shivered, fighting with himself to keep in all the tears, fears and screams that were begging to be released. But he couldn't, that wasn't the deal.

"Let's have some fun eh?"

*

He doesn't know how long his torture lasts before Jack sneaks back in and guts Lucifer in front of him, sending him screaming to the Empty. He doesn't know how long it takes for his brother to get rid of all the blood caked onto his pale and tortured skin. He doesn't know how long he lays there either. Staring up at the ceiling he's gotten to know so well before he gets up and wanders next door to Jack's room. He can hurt and suffer later. Jack needs him. Jack turns to him, wiping his streaming eyes hastily. He smiled softly and sat on his bed. Letting his son huddle in his big arms.

Sam gently kissed his head, rubbing his hands down his back in an effort to comfort his son. Jack leans into the touch but his tears don't stop. He didn't think they would. The last time him and Jack had come face to face he'd had nightmares for months. Him and Cas took turns staying in his room until he fell asleep, though it was mostly Cas seeing as he didn't want two massively sleep-deprieved and grumpy hunters on his hands the next morning. But when he did manage to convince him that he'd be alright if he let him sleep, they were some of his best memories.

"He hurt you." he mumbled into his flannel "I heard him...saying how you were getting it so much worse because you stole me from him. And how it was my fault that you were getting...getting raped. I could hear you crying." he muttered. "I'm sorry that I made him hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." he said, kissing his kid's hair softly. "None of this's your fault. Lucifer...Lucifer hates me, because of everything that I've done to him. He had this game in the cage were he'd torture me until I whispered to him how everything was Dean's fault and that I loved him. None of it was true. It's something called conditioning, making me into his chew toy, so to speak. I love you Jack, you know that don't you?" he muttered. Jack leaned away from him with confusion in his eyes.

"You don't have to pretend you love me because I saved you Sam. I don't want...whatever Lucifer wanted from you. You're my family. And we look out for our family."

"I don't say I love you because I feel like I owe it to you for, ah, saving my pathetic ass back there. I don't say it out of habit or out of, ah, some messed up obligation to Cas-" he paused, his breath hitching in his throat at the thought of his best friend. "You know there's this game called the Last of Us and it's about this guy called Joel who's a smuggler in a post apocalypse world. He finds this girl called Ellie, she's immune to this infection that's literally turning their world upside down. Anyway, towards the end of the game he's told that he can either save the world by developing a vaccine but killing his daughter. Or, he can save her but the rest of the world doesn't get a cure." he said.

"What did he choose?" he asked.

"He chose to save his daughter. Some people online like to demonize him for that. For letting the world rot. Not that I've seen much of it but...they're there." he said, sighing. "I don't think they understand just how hard a choice like that is. I don't think anyone can understand what that's like to be put in the middle of something like that. When Lucifer... I knew in that split second before I got myself up that I'd do anything to keep him from you because I love you." he said, swiping his hair to the side gently. "And I love you. Not because I have to but because I want to. And I would rather spend eternity in that pit then ever let him hurt you. It's not your fault. Okay?"

Jack nodded back and clung to him even tighter than before he began listening to his heart an old trick his dad taught him for when he use to wake up at night back when Lucifer stole all his grace. 

"I love you, so much." he muttered, gracing him with a soft kiss. Jack wondered if he knew he was quoting his mother. _All those demons...even Chuck. They were wrong. I'm not Jack, the Antichrist, the son of Lucifer and the next ruler of Hell. I'm Sam and Kelly's son. A Winchester-Kline._

And that's how Dean found them the next morning, curled up on his bed and if he took a picture of how hopelessly cute and adorable his nephew and brother were, then no one was the wiser.


End file.
